Love Letters
by GGrant
Summary: HG/BB femmeslash: Hermione gets love letters from a secret admirer while training to be a teacher at Hogwarts. AU
1. August

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**Summary**: Hermione gets letters from a secret admirer.

**A/N:** This is a bit of an AU. This first chapter will be longer than most I think because I need to set up everything that's happening. The other chapters will pretty much just consist of one letter and the ramifications of each letter.

**Love Letters**

Hermione Granger never felt more at home anywhere than at Hogwarts, not even in her parent's house. She had yet to retrieve her parents from their "vacation" in Australia mainly because Bellatrix Lestrange was still out there somewhere in hiding and may still bear a grudge, but partly because she didn't want to have to face her parents after what she did to them.

Hermione actually never left Hogwarts since the final battle of the second war. She had stayed behind to help with the repairs to the castle and it wasn't like she had anyone to go back to. Her friends had all stayed behind to help rebuild, at least for a week or two they had. Harry and the Weasley family were the first to leave as they had to grieve and deal with order and ministry business since the war was swiftly ending. Ron and Harry had decided to take the ministry's offer to start their auror training instead of attending their 7th year at Hogwarts.

A few more weeks passed and Ginny and Luna returned to help with the continuing repairs. They told Hermione that they would both be returning to Hogwarts as well. This further justified her decision to finish her time at Hogwarts instead of joining her friends as aurors. She had always been more partial to teaching than "crime-fighting" anyway. They informed the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, of this and she had started a trial student-teaching program for Hermione where she would grade 1st-4th year papers for a different professor each week and she would be first in line for a new teaching position that opened up (probably transfiguration whenever Minerva decided to step down from it and focus on her Headmistress duties). She was even given her own private quarters as they had more room since many students were not returning for the next year.

A few weeks before the next term started, Hermione decided to take Minerva's advice and take the N.E.W.T.S. early so she could focus on shadowing the teachers and preparing herself for when she would take over for one of them. Once she got the results back (they were all O's of course) Minerva set up a schedule for her and changed the plan to a different teacher each month since she would be observing them now instead of just grading papers. Minerva thought it better to get a long-term view of the different teaching methods instead of switching between them so quickly.

The day before classes started, Hermione was sitting in her bedroom lying on her bed thinking of the next month she was going to spend with Horace Slughorn, the potions professor. She was in the middle of her thoughts of failing in her duties and the Headmistress kicking her out of the castle when she heard a tapping behind her. She was still a bit jumpy from the war and the nightmares she'd been having of late, so she grabbed her wand and quickly sat up and spun around on her bed at the same time while looking for the intruder. What she saw was not a human, but a Black Eagle staring at her from the ledge outside her window. It tapped again impatiently. Hermione slowly walked over to the window, still slightly wary of it. When she got closer, she spied a parcel strapped to its leg. While unusual, it was not unheard of for birds of prey other than owls to be used as couriers. Hermione had heard of people using eagles and hawks and even some more eccentric people using vultures, but she had never seen any of these in person.

She opened the window cautiously and backed away, her wand still clutched tightly at her side. The eagle hopped in and perched on her nightstand next to her bed and waited for her to take the message. No sooner had she disentangled the letter from the eagle, had it turned and soared away. She figured it preferred live food rather than the snacks people usually gave the owls.

Hermione closed the window and sat on her bed to read the letter. She broke the wax seal, and noticed that it wasn't stamped with anything, which she thought was odd considering this person had a Black Eagle to deliver their mail. She thought they would be a bit more ostentatious than this. Upon opening the letter, she discovered that the reason for this was that they wished to remain anonymous. The letter was written in silver ink, but what made it even odder was that it didn't shine. If the color was shining, it would be easily discernible as silver, but if it didn't, most people would simply say it was gray, but for some reason, this dull silver was still silver. Hermione shrugged it off as another small magical mystery she didn't have time to understand as she was more concerned with the bigger ones.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Your upcoming year is sure to bring new experiences, some good, some bad, but all formative in whom you will become as an educator._

_I am sure you are worried if you will be able to perform to the level everyone expects of you, but you mustn't focus on them or what they think of you. Just do what you're best at and learn. Think about how you'll be able to help your future students and pass on your knowledge to those who seek it._

_As Charles Shultz would say, "Don't worry about the world coming to an end today. It is already tomorrow in Australia."_

_Your Secret Admirer,_

_B._

Hermione read the last few lines to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The fact that this person had mentioned Australia made her worry for a moment that they knew about her parents and they were no longer safe, but for some reason, the letter as a whole had calmed her from her worries of the coming year. She made up her mind that she would settle for that bit of peace she'd received and worry about the last line and the fact that she had a secret admirer later.

**A/N: **I have a few ideas planned for what will happen in this story, but as a whole, I have no idea. I'm just kind of making up the plot as I go. If you have any ideas about what I should add, please feel free to leave a review. Also, I had originally thought of having Minerva and Bellatrix vie for Hermione's affection, but decided against it for now. Maybe I'll do that in a different story if inspiration strikes me.


	2. September

****Legal Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of these characters.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that subbed, favorited, and reviewed. I never realized how much attention this pairing gets before I wrote this.

The following day, Hermione awoke when the first rays of sunshine shone through her bedroom window. She was feeling better than most days when she woke up because this time she didn't have one of her all too common nightmares about Bellatrix, but then she remembered the letter. She had to check on her parents. She sent her newly acquired owl, Muninn, who was bought for this very purpose, to go check up on her parents before she headed down for breakfast. She figured it wasn't worth worrying about something you can't affect and put it in the back of her mind to deal with when her owl returned.

On the way down, Hermione remembered that it was the first day of the new semester and the sorting would be today. This would be her first time seeing it from the perspective of an educator and she wondered what she would think about the sorting when the time came. It was at this point when she realized she was still clutching the letter from 'B' and quickly shoved it in her pocket before entering the Great Hall. Luckily nobody noticed that she could focus on nothing but her own thoughts about 'B' during breakfast, and as soon as she was done, Hermione rushed back to her room to get ready for the arrival of the students, looking forward to seeing her friends again.

**~TIMESKIP~ O_o**

The sorting had gone quickly enough and to everyone's surprise, there were absolutely no new Slytherin students this year. This was partly due to the fast that the more prominent Slytherin families decided to not enroll their children so soon after Voldemort's demise and partly due to the ones that would have been sorted in Slytherin begging the sorting hat to do otherwise. Although, nobody except those individual students would ever know of the latter.

Hermione was very grateful for this turn of events however as she had recently found out another of her new duties would be to run detentions for whichever professor she was studying under for each month. It would be near impossible to retain any sort of authority over those that thought her nothing but a lowly Mudblood , but luckily there weren't very many returning Slytherins either. She hoped that those who did return would behave themselves so she wouldn't have to deal with them even if she knew it a futile endeavor.

**~TIMESKIP~ O_o**

The first month, which Hermione had spent assisting Horace Slughorn, went by without too many problems; just a few accidental explosions in the classroom and one abuse of a love potion where a few people had been sent to the infirmary after a skirmish where they had to remain for the next few days before Hermione supervised them during their week of detention.

Muninn had returned a few days after being sent out and had reported to Hermione that her parents were safe. She decided to dismiss the statement in B's letter as coincidence, thinking that if it wasn't, then 'B' could be trusted, but Hermione didn't know enough about them to want to come to that conclusion yet. She hadn't even told her best friends where she had sent her parents yet.

It was now the last day of the September and tomorrow she would start assisting Filius Flitwick, the charms professor. After spending her last month with the insufferable Horace Slughorn, this would be a welcome change of pace, and she wasn't worried about it in the least. This however did not stave off her ever-recurring nightmares of a certain raven-haired death eater.

Hermione suddenly screamed "N-no…stay away!" as her nightmare went into full swing and she imagined Bellatrix slowly approaching her, blade in hand, cackling maniacally.

*taptap*

"Help…" she whispered while she dreamt of her friends and professors standing by ignoring her while Bellatrix began carving her name into Hermione's remaining unscarred arm.

*taptaptap*

Hermione shot up in bed, both arms tingling, panicked and trying to slowly come back to reality.

*TAPTAPTAP*

She turned to the side and saw B's Black Eagle perched outside the window awaiting entry. After a moment of catching her breath, during which the eagle waited silently apparently having noticed Hermione's attention turn to it, she got out of bed and let it in. It moved forward a few paces to once again rest on her nightstand. It didn't appear to have a message with it this time. Perhaps 'B' wanted a message back?

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, so to occupy the bird while she pondered her next step, she summoned a caged mouse from the transfiguration storerooms, took out the mouse, and tossed it in the air. Before the mouse hit the ground, the eagle had launched off the edge of the nightstand and swallowed the mouse whole after snapping its neck with its beak. The eagle now waited near the door while Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear B,_

_I have thus far stifled my desire to find out who you are in part because you obviously have a reason for not being able to tell me (I do hope you will explain sufficiently so I am no longer tempted to do so) and also because that kind of goes against the whole point of having a secret admirer._

_Please let me know your eagle's name so I have something to call it next time and I do hope it was alright for me to feed it a live mouse from the transfiguration classroom._

_-HG_

After sealing the letter and giving it to the eagle, it swiftly left to deliver it to 'B'.

Hermione was able to sleep peacefully for another night after her visit from the eagle and would begin a new academic "adventure" tomorrow.

**A/N:** I have chapter 3 planned out for the most part, but I have a chance to turn this story into an 'M' rating with it. Let me know what you think (the scene in question would only be a dream sequence though). I also have chapter 4 planned already and the last 2 chapters of the story as well, but I'm not sure how long this is going to be yet; I still have to have Bella woo Hermione before her identity can be revealed.


	3. October

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**A/N: **I accidentally deleted all my outlines for this story so I had to try to remember everything I had already, but luckily, I think this second draft is a lot better. Also, this story has moved up to an 'M' rating; you can thank that one person that asked for it. Once I started this chapter, I couldn't stop until I had it all done; I hope you all like it.

**Credits:** The poem in here was one I found on the internet written by some guy named Tom.

Hermione was very happy to have switched to helping Filius with charms this month because it was her second best subject next to transfiguration and she could use the time to relax. With her constant nightmares about Bellatrix Lestrange, her lack of time to spend with her friends, and her complete lack of recognition from the wizarding community about her war efforts, she welcomed this change of pace. So here she saw, eating breakfast with her friends, Ginny and Luna, while they badmouthed Ron and Harry after reading the Daily Prophet.

Golden Boys Capture More Death Eaters

_After Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley (along with a muggle-born friend) saved the wizarding world by defeating Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle at the Battle of Hogwarts, they moved onto their dream of becoming aurors._

"_With all the death eaters still on the loose and terrorizing muggle neighborhoods, the ministry decided to expedite their training as they needed as many hands on deck as possible and the two already had extensive field experience," says current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_They may have only expected a little help from the two during this crisis, but they received a lot; the capture rates the last month that they have been working is 150% higher than the average of the previous time between now and the death of Voldemort. One could pass it off as merely the ministry starting to run more efficiently, but Potter and Weasley have the most captures out of all the aurors since the war even though they've only been on the job a month._

_When asked what this success could be attributed to, Mr. Potter had this to say, "We were well prepared from the time we spent on the run during the war with [our friend]; she taught us many of the spells we needed to ensure our own safety at the time and has been the basis towards our success now." But nobody appreciates false modesty, Harry. Take credit where credit is due. Without you and Mr. Weasley, there'd still be so many death eaters out on the streets right now threatening our lives and those of our loved ones. And hopefully, their success will extend to the capture of escaped lunatic, Bellatrix Lestrange, soon…it eludes me as to how the ministry has yet to capture her even though she is the most wanted criminal in the whole wizarding world._

_-Rita Skeeter_

"What is this shite?" Ginny proclaimed angrily, earning her slightly frightened and confused looks from the first years sitting near her, but only an exasperated one from Hermione.

"I don't understand why you insist on taking out your frustrations on everyone verbally instead of just asking her out."

Ginny blushed at her comment, but looked a bit angrier. "What the hell are you talking about Luna," Ginny hissed trying to get her friend to shut her mouth.

Hermione looked up from her plate of pancakes she'd been eyeing hungrily for the last few moments.

"I'm of course talking about all the sexual tension between Professor *hmmpffh*" she was cut off by Ginny clamping both her hands around her mouth, but before Hermione could utter a word to express her confusion and amusement, B's black eagle swooped in dropping a package with a letter tied to it before gliding right back out the windows.

Ginny took the opportunity to happily change the subject. While stealing a glance towards the professor's table, she asked, "Who's it from? What is it?"

Hermione too intrigued with what it could be dropped her previous conversation and instead focused on the letter which she began to read to herself intently.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I wish I could describe you._

_You're nothing but a dream._

_Leaving me nothing to hold onto._

_I feel like I could scream._

_I would sleep forever,_

_Just to dream you again._

_Oh, can't you come to me,_

_To free me of this pain?_

_I'm lying on my bed again,_

_Waiting to fall asleep,_

_To spend another night with you,_

_To explore this ocean deep._

_I'm back in our world, I'm happy again._

_I see you there, and you whisk me away._

_And then like a bird, the time flies by,_

_The morning arrives, much to my dismay._

_I cry out loud as you fade away,_

_Begging desperately for the night to stay._

_My eyes open, and I close them again,_

_Hoping to see your face for once, but nay._

_Again, left with nothing but the thought,_

_That if I were to die and go to the heaven,_

_I'd beg to live a night with you instead._

_After that, I'd never think of you in vain,_

_If only I could see your face for once,_

_If only I could feel your touch,_

_I'd tell you how much I love you,_

_Is that really asking for too much?_

_It is quite alright to feed my bird, and as she has no name yet, feel free to name her. And as for why I cannot tell you, I can only say that it you knew my name, you wouldn't wish to communicate with me any further, but your reasons for doing so would be unfounded._

_A little birdie told me you'd been having nightmares, so I sent something that should help a bit with that. It is a charmed dreamcatcher that will awaken you if you start to have a nightmare, and then you can go back to a hopefully uninterrupted sleep. Some dreamcatchers are made to not allow the nightmares to occur at all, but that can create a buildup of dark magic, so I thought this way better for continued use._

_My eagle is used for scouting purposes and she was nearby when she heard you. I did not mean to intrude on your privacy and do hope that you can forgive me for taking the initiative in attempting to alleviate your woes._

_Always yours,_

_B._

"Who is she," Luna started.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us you were seeing someone, Hermio- wait, what do you mean she?"

Hermione's goofy smile at reading the poem instantly dropped when she realized she had an audience. "Well, I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life and I'm not seeing someone, it's a- hold on, yeah, what do you mean she?"

Luna just smiled knowingly and commented that the writing was very feminine and how she had figured Hermione swung that way since she had seen her checking out a few female students every now and then throughout the years.

Hermione blushed and Ginny became indignant, "I can't believe you never told us!"

"You're one to talk," rebuffed Luna.

Hermione brushed past this topic, not entirely comfortable discussing it with anyone, "Anyway, I'm not seeing anyone, but apparently I have a secret admirer."

After a bit of grilling about the letters and some teasing from her friends, Hermione left with her package to return to her room. Before she turned the corner out of the great hall, she looked back to see Ginny staring at the professor's table again and Luna about to poke her in the head to snap her out of it. Hermione smirked to herself and continued to her room.

Upon arriving, Hermione set down at her desk and opened the package. She lifted out a dreamcatcher with a frame woven of willow branches. As soon as the sunlight hit it, the thread woven to make the web in the center shimmered in an uncharacteristic way that made it seem as if a rainbow of flowing through it like water. She assumed that this was the part that was charmed. When she had completely taken it out, Hermione spotted the three large black feathers tied to the bottom of it and thought they must be from the eagle. She also remembered that she needed to name it. The only thing she could think of at the time that would be fitting was Raven, but that would be silly to name a bird after a different bird, so she decided to worry about a name later.

Hermione was desperate for these nightmares to cease, so she urgently wrapped the dreamcatcher back in the thick brown paper it had been delivered in and rushed to Filius's office. Luckily she caught him just before he left for breakfast. After an analysis and his professional opinion that the dreamcatcher was charmed to do exactly what 'B' had said it would do and that it did not possess any dark magic, Hermione returned to her room and hung it before continuing about her day.

And so the next two weeks went. When Hermione dreamt and it was starting to turn into a nightmare, which was usually when Bellatrix would start carving into Hermione's arm, she would wake up only to return to a peaceful sleep afterwards.

On the night of the Halloween feast, Hermione managed to sneak a little firewhiskey into the castle and got thoroughly drunk with her two female friends in her quarters before unceremoniously kicking them out and falling back onto her bed. The last thing she heard before going to sleep was something about making out in front of someone to make them jealous.

Bellatrix while brandishing her knife as usual, slowly approached Hermione who was cowering in fear in front of her bed. Hermione was always dressed in her usual white tank top and boxer shorts with hearts on them that she wears when she goes to bed and this time was no different. Usually in her dreams though, Bellatrix would rush her so she didn't have time to react and this time she wasn't spouting out her usual maniacal laughs or cries of "dirty mudblood."

Bellatrix didn't go straight for her arm with the knife this time either. Instead, after pushing Hermione back on the bed, she straddled her and began slowly trailing the edge of the blade down her shirt from her collar. When she reached the hem, she grabbed onto it and leaned in to whisper, "I'm going to make you scream my name, my little mudblood." Before Hermione could process what she'd just said, Bellatrix cut her shirt from hem to collar in one swift motion. She thought this must be another nightmare, but didn't understand why she wasn't waking up. She wasn't too concerned about this, but she gasped as her concerns completely disappeared when Bellatrix descended to her naked breasts and quickly flicked her left nipple with her tongue.

Bellatrix took the entire nipple in her mouth and started gently sucking and nipping and after a moment, Hermione moved to tweak her own nipple that was neglected. Bellatrix batted away her hand, shifted to Hermione's other breast, and started back on her left with her left hand while she slowly slid her right into Hermione's boxer shorts. She cupped Hermione's sex, but did nothing else with her hand as she continued licking and pinching her breasts. Bellatrix grinned against Hermione at how wet she already was. "Please," Hermione whimpered. Bella made no move to give her what she wanted except to grab Hermione a little more firmly inside her shorts and make a murmur of questioning. "I need you…p-please fuck me Bella!"

Bella shifted and shoved two fingers into Hermione roughly and started thrusting in and out while rubbing her clit with her palm. Soon when Bellatrix felt Hermione getting close to her climax, she bit down on her nipple hard and shoved her hand roughly in one more time. Hermione screamed out Bella's name as she came and with a sudden jerk, everything seemed to shift and she knew something was off. Hermione was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She moved the hair sticking to her forehead aside and her eyes went wide as she realized she was alone and remembered what she had been dreaming about. Then she shifted her legs as she felt an uncomfortable wetness between them. "…What the bloody hell?"

**A/N:** I have most of the rest of this story planned out, but I have a philosophy paper to write up this week, so don't expect another chapter for a while, and I might also write another chapter of my other story before I do the next one for this one; not sure yet. As always, I welcome constructive criticism or ideas. I also threw in a little Ginny/? which will be in the background a few times through this story. In a few more chapters, I'll have one from Bella's POV if anyone wants to see that.


	4. November Part 1

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**A/N1: **Someone asked about how Bella fell in love with Hermione; I'm going to show that in a later chapter, I'm not entirely sure yet, but I think that's how the Bella POV chapter will start out.

**2:** A few people asked who Ginny is in love with; this will be explained in a later chapter, but it's not important to the main story at all.

**3:** The next chapter will be a little boring, but the 2-3 after that should be REALLY good and there will most likely be some more M-rated content in one of them.

**Credits: **The poem I used is called _The White Witch_ by James Weldon Johnson. I edited it a tiny bit to fit this story.

**November (Part 1)**

Hermione sat in the headmistress's office, after being called for a private meeting on the third day of the month, the day she would begin helping Minerva with her transfiguration classes. Hermione had trouble concentrating on this fact or her present meeting because of her dream the night of the Halloween feast. Every time she thought of Bellatrix in that way again, she shivered and squirmed in her seat a little.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Minerva arrived back in her office with two cups of hot tea, giving Hermione an appraising look while handing her one.

Hermione quickly recomposed herself and replied in her usual manner as to not raise suspicions, "I'm fine Minerva. Thank you for your concern, but I was just lost in thought about working with you for this month."

"While I'm glad you're mentally preparing yourself, I have a different proposition as to how we should spend this time working together." Minerva had now taken her seat behind her desk facing Hermione who was sitting in one of the two chairs on the other side. "Since you are already more than proficient in transfiguration and you will get enough teaching experience with the other professors, I thought we could spend the time on animagus training instead."

Hermione was absolutely not expecting this when Minerva called her in for a meeting this morning before breakfast. Now with this turn of events she had completely forgotten about Bellatrix. If she realized this, she would have jumped up and furiously hugged her mentor in thanks for the distraction.

She was about to jump at the opportunity when Minerva added, "If you agree, it will be very difficult Hermione. This isn't some simple spell you can practice a few times and do it like you were merely flipping the pages of a book. It's similar to how you must think of happy memories when learning to cast the patronus charm. Animagus training requires a lot of meditation and practice. Even then, a month is a bit of a short timeline for it, and when you actually succeed in transforming, it will be very tiring and confusing the first few times. But please note that I said 'when' and not 'if' because I know you are capable of succeeding."

Hermione closed her gaping mouth to mull over the headmistresses offer and her caveats that went with it. When she looked back up, she saw B's black eagle sitting on the windowsill behind Minerva holding a letter. In only a few seconds, a plan conjured itself inside her head and she decided it was worth a shot…she just hoped her animagus would have wings. "I'll do it," Hermione replied with an extremely determined look on her face, but before Minerva could reply, the eagle had swooped down to give drop the letter on Hermione's lap then flew off again.

Minerva was very startled and confused, but Hermione was too eager to read the letter to pay her any mind, so she quickly ripped it open and read it to herself while her friend looked at her in confusion and slight amusement at the gentle smile that had been brought to her former student's face.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_O brothers mine, take care! Take care!_

_The great white witch rides out to-night._

_Trust not your prowess nor your strength,_

_Your only safety lies in flight;_

_For in her glance there is a snare,_

_And in her smile there is a blight. _

_The great white witch you have not seen?_

_Then, younger brothers mine, forsooth,_

_Like nursery children you have looked_

_For ancient hag and snaggle-tooth;_

_But no, not so; the witch appears_

_In all the glowing charms of youth. _

_Her lips are like carnations, red,_

_Her face like new-born lilies, fair,_

_Her eyes like deepest oceans, black,_

_She moves with subtle grace and air,_

_And all about her head there floats_

_The raven radiance of her hair. _

_But though she always thus appears_

_In form of youth and mood of mirth,_

_Unnumbered centuries are hers,_

_The infant planets saw her birth;_

_The child of throbbing Life is she,_

_Twin sister to the greedy earth. _

_And back behind those smiling lips,_

_And down within those laughing eyes,_

_And underneath the soft caress_

_Of hand and voice and purring sighs,_

_The shadow of the panther lurks,_

_The spirit of the vampire lies. _

_For I have seen the great white witch,_

_And she has led me to her lair,_

_And I have kissed her red, red lips_

_And cruel face so white and fair;_

_Around me she has twined her arms,_

_And bound me with her twilight hair. _

_I felt those red lips burn and sear_

_My body like a living coal;_

_Obeyed the power of those eyes_

_As the needle trembles to the pole;_

_And did not care although I felt_

_The strength go ebbing from my soul. _

_Oh! she has seen your strong young limbs,_

_And heard your laughter loud and gay,_

_And in your voices she has caught_

_The echo of a far-off day,_

_When man was closer to the earth;_

_And she has marked you for her prey. _

_She feels the old Antaean strength_

_In you, the great dynamic beat_

_Of primal passions, and she sees_

_In you the last besieged retreat_

_Of love relentless, lusty, fierce,_

_Love pain-ecstatic, cruel-sweet. _

_O, brothers mine, take care! Take care!_

_The great white witch rides out to-night._

_O, younger brothers mine, beware!_

_Look not upon her beauty bright;_

_For in her glance there is a snare,_

_And in her smile there is a blight._

_All my love,_

_B._

Minerva cleared her throat and Hermione remembered she was not alone. She blushed as she looked up into the amused emerald eyes of the headmistress. "And what's got you so cheery?" the older woman asked.

Hermione just handed her the letter silently, but when Minerva started reading, she gathered herself and added, "It seems I have a secret admirer."

As Minerva read the poem, she noted the familiar silver ink and the embellished lettering. She thought she recognized it and started to panic. She jumped down to the signature before finishing the poem and saw the 'B' and instantly remembered all the times she graded a paper with those B's on them.

She opened her mouth to voice her concerned when she heard a cough from behind her. Minerva turned to see the late Albus Dumbledore in his portrait look like he was choking for a moment. "Sorry, lemon drop almost went down the wrong pipe," he said in his usual playful tune. Hermione chuckled a bit missing the look from Albus to Minerva and the quick shake of his head.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at this, but merely turned to hand the letter back to her young apprentice and warned, "Be careful." Hermione thought this a bit odd, but let it pass with a simple nod as she was thankful Minerva hadn't had any harsher words to say on the topic. "How about Wednesday and Friday evenings then?"

Hermione was confused for a moment having forgotten what they were even talking about. Once it dawned on her she was asking for time they could train, her usual Cheshire cat grin appeared on her face once again. "That sounds great."

"Meet me here in two days an hour after your last class then."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Would you guys like a quick chapter of Minerva's POV here? I don't know if it's that important.


	5. November Part 2

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**A/N1:** There are no letters in this one, so _Italics_ means flashback.

**2: **revengerufus: Minerva's not really going to know what's going on with Hermione until about the middle of the story so I kind of have to shove her perspective in one chapter instead of dispersed through the story.

**November (Part 2) *Minerva's Chapter***

As Hermione closed the door after her former professor had walked her to the entrance of her office, she heard voices in the back of the room, amplified by her animagus hearing, "Pay up, Severus."

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that, you old fool? We're both dead in case you hadn't noticed and I still have no executor so the goblins won't move any of my money."

"And why don't you just appoint one now?" Minerva had by this time arrived back to her desk and was watching the strange exchange between her predecessors.

"You know very well that the goblins do not recognize the financial rights of portraits, Albus. Now, why do you insist on pushing so hard for a mere 10 galleons?"

"Because it was a gentleman's bet, Severus. Do you not feel a responsibility to honor your commitments?"

"Even so, it does not matter as there is nothing I can do about the law."

"Then I will have Armando convince them to "lose" 10 galleons from your account into Miss Granger's."

"ENOUGH!" Minerva had grown quite weary of this argument in which she had no clue what was going on and she still needed answers from Albus about the whole 'Bellatrix situation.' "Albus, what is this nonsense and why did you stop me from telling Hermione who wrote her the letter?"

As Armando Dippet left his frame, presumably to have a talk with someone at Gringotts, Severus glared back at Albus angry at having any of his funds diverted towards his most hated student. Albus ignored him and instead responded to Minerva, "Tabby, please try to calm down."

"How can I? My most promising student is now being threatened by my most insane one and she doesn't even know what's going on!"

"I assure you that she is not a threat to Miss Granger."

"And how did you come to that conclusion, Albus?"

With a sigh, he answered, "I'm deeply sorry, but it is not my place to say, please just trust me on this like you always have."

"Right, and that turned out just great for you in the end didn't it?" Minerva rolled her eyes as she took the glass and bottle of firewhiskey out of her desk's bottom drawer. Albus unfortunately had no answer to her accusations, so he let her pour a glass, and drink it in one go before she added, "And what is all this about a 10 galleon bet?"

Severus finally started speaking again, clearly in an effort to put Albus even more on Minerva's bad side, "Albus knew this would happen."

"WHAT?"

"Now, Tabby-"

"NO! Don't you 'Tabby' me, Albus! How long have you known about this?"

Albus took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and sighed again. He put his glasses back on and slumped back in his chair in resignation. I had my suspicions during Hermione's first few years, but I made the bet with Severus in her fifth year after the mass escape from Azkaban."

Minerva tossed back another glass of firewhiskey and started to quietly growl without turning to look at her deceased friend who never stopped infuriating her.

"Please, Tabby, I need you to trust me on this. Bellatrix has no intentions of harming Hermione or anyone else at Hogwarts," Albus pleaded.

Minerva sighed and stared into her fireplace as she thought of the woman who was once her student, Bellatrix Black…

_Bellatrix Black was once a very normal happy school girl enjoying her time at Hogwarts with her sisters. Her problems started once she was informed of her own engagement to Rodophus Lestrange in her fifth year. As soon as Andromeda and Bellatrix had graduated from Hogwarts, Bella was married off and Andy ran away with a muggle-born and was disowned._

_Their parents were so paranoid that their youngest, Narcissa, would run away as well that they had her marry Lucius Malfoy the following winter before she had even graduated._

_In the last two years before Bella was married, she had become withdrawn and started snapping at everyone, even her own sisters. This is probably what drove Andromeda to run away with the man she loved rather than be miserable to please people she cared so little about. Her final year had been the one in which Bella was introduced to Tom Riddle, or as he had recently taken to calling himself, Lord Voldemort. This was when she changed. This was when that sadistic smile and stomach-turning cackle had first made their appearance._

How Albus could possibly believe this torturous woman had changed or was no longer a threat to the castle that Minerva now sat in or its residents, she had no idea, but for now she would let it go as he always seemed to have a plan ready for everything.

Albus was glad Severus hadn't revealed the second part of the bet at that moment. He truly believed his old friend may die of a heart attack if she found out at that moment…either that or burn his portrait to ash.

**~TIMESKIP~ O_o**

Two days later, Minerva was walking towards the room of requirement after her last class of the day. She had run into Hermione the day before and decided that it would be the best place to conduct their animagus training.

Her conversation with Albus about Bellatrix still lingered in her mind. She had come to the conclusion that for now she would focus on her former student's animagus training as it would be yet another skill she could use to defend herself should she be in a situation where it is necessary, which right now she could only imagine happening because of Bellatrix.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Sorry if the timeline for the events of the Black sisters was a bit off, but it's not important enough to this story to research. Also, the one more boring chapter until we get to the good stuff, so please bear with me.


	6. November Part 3

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**A/N1: **Thank everyone so much for the reviews; it makes me so happy people are enjoying the story.

**2:** yamiperv: It's more that Minerva is being protective of her favorite student than her being harsh judging Bella.

**3:** Kriszti7: I had actually thought about throwing in a tiny bit of a past Bella/Minerva relationship, but decided against it because that brings in unnecessary complications.

**November (Part 3)**

Hermione took to teaching the first through third years for Minerva during this month as it wasn't much trouble for her and she argued that it was good practice, but her real motive was to give her friend a respite from all the responsibility she'd thrust upon herself.

It was the first Wednesday training session for Hermione and she was so excited to get started that she'd banished her papers straight to her room after the final class and headed to the room of requirement ignoring the questioning looks her students gave each other. When she got to the tapestry outside the room, there was nobody in the hallways nearby because she had moved so fast. When Hermione entered the room of requirement, she was met with a large space that was split down the middle. On the left were a lit fireplace and two large comfy-looking chairs sitting on a rouge-colored rug. The right side was more open and was brightly lit by a large chandelier on the ceiling. This side had shining hardwood floors and looked like a miniature ballroom.

Minerva had already been waiting there for a few hours since the final class she had to teach that day, but Hermione had been so interested in this split room that she failed to see Minerva already sitting in one of the chairs with her back to her until she stood up to beckon her former student over to sit with her.

As Hermione took her seat in the left chair, she noticed a small table sitting in-between them just large enough to hold up a few books. She noted that the top one was called _Finding Your Inner Animal by Xenophilius Lovegood_, but could not see the others as the spines were pointed back at the ballroom side of the room.

Minerva brought up two glasses and a bottle of whiskey that she'd had sitting next to the right front leg of her chair and handed a glass to Hermione before pouring some for each of them and moving the bottle to sit next to the books on the table. "How are you handling the younger students, Hermione?"

"Well enough…I've had to confiscate so many Weasley products these past two days already that I could probably open my own branch of their store if I wanted."

"And you still won't tell me about their new line of pranks so I can confiscate them myself?"

"I'm sorry, Minerva. You know I would if I could, but they made me take a secret-keeper oath. At least that doesn't keep me from taking care of it myself."

"Indeed. Poppy is very grateful she doesn't have to deal with so many fake ailments or real ones caused by pranksters."

Minerva was thinking back to all the times she'd seen her students in the infirmary sneaking the other half of the _Skiving Snacks_, but was brought out of her ruminations by Hermione. "So how shall we begin?"

Minerva looked back at her student. It had always been a pleasure to teach her and hopefully would be so again. "Today, we mainly deal with theory and I assign you homework." Minerva inwardly chuckled at the fact that the mention of assigning homework didn't make this woman cringe as it did almost every student she'd ever had. "Transfiguration, as you most likely know, had six levels of mastery. I am one of very few sixth level masters, and through this training, we will certify you as a second level master," Minerva picked out a book from the middle of the stack and handed it to Hermione continuing, "You will be able to transform into an animagus at the end of your training. This book discusses the different levels of mastery, the practical uses and theory of animagus transformation, and the history and purposes of registering with the ministry as an animagus."

Hermione read the title on the cover, _Basics of Transfiguration Mastery and Animagi by Kingsley Shacklebolt_, as she placed it on her lap and waited for her instructor to continue.

"This will be achieved through meditation, dream analysis, and practice. When you practice the transformation, you will try to guide it through the natural process into the animal your body wishes to become, but you cannot force any specific animal. This is why you will be meditating and analyzing your dreams before doing so as without any general idea of what you could be, it is too dangerous to attempt. If you try to force an animal that your body rejects, it could leave you disfigured permanently with physical aspects of that creature." Minerva gave the book on top of the stack to Hermione adding, "This will aid you in your endeavors, and you may wish to ask Miss Lovegood to meditate with you in your spare time. I have no doubt her father taught her everything on the subject he knows." Hermione inwardly cringed at the idea of having to spend time with Luna especially for something as foolish as meditating or dream analysis, but she couldn't let her favorite professor down.

Minerva handed Hermione the last book, which read, _So You Want to Be an Animagus by Albus Dumbledore_. "I didn't know Professor Dumbledore was an animagus!"

"He wasn't, dear. He had the knowledge, but never wanted to go through with the transformation, and most of the content in this book, he got from me after I described the process after he successfully trained me. Now this one will discuss the spell you will cast to transform and some more of the theory on the transformation. I want you to read the book about transfiguration mastery and animagi history, which will basically be a review for you and you can have Luna help you with her father's book and the application of it. On Friday, we'll go over your progress with her so far. And for next Wednesday, I want you to have started reading Albus's book so we can begin practicing the spell."

"Thanks, Minerva, but I've actually already studied the spell in the restricted section of the library, so the last book will probably mostly be review also."

"Ok, but make you read the part describing the process from an animagus' perspective because Albus basically quoted my descriptions to him. Other than that, you should focus on your meditations."

The next evening after classes, Luna made her way to Hermione's rooms as per her request during dinner the night before. They began meditating although Hermione always became frustrated with this and so they would move on to Luna asking about her dreams. Hermione would blush and lie that she couldn't remember. Soon enough, her nightmares had completely stopped and in their place were dreams of Bellatrix like she had the night of the Halloween feast. Luna could easily tell what type of dream her friend was hiding, so she let it go as it was most likely not relevant to their goal of Hermione becoming an animagus.

Hermione's practicing with Minerva had gone well enough she supposed. Her instructor claimed she was making progress, but Hermione wasn't so sure about that. She had taken to practicing the spell during her meditation time with Luna as it helped her focus. Hermione thought it was aiding in her meditation as she had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was weightless. She felt like she was floating, but when she would open her eyes, she was safely sitting on the floor. After a few times, she gave up checking and simply basked in the feeling. Luna noticed she was purring, but she didn't want to embarrass Hermione by bringing it up and decided to let it go as she had Hermione's lying about her dreams as she didn't want to interrupt her friend's progress.

On the third weekend of the month, they were once again meditating in Hermione's rooms before dinner. Hermione had gotten used to the floating sensation and tonight she let it completely take over. Soon, she fell fast asleep. Luna's stomach growled and decided it was time for them to go to dinner. As she turned to Hermione, she sat there speechless and wide-eyed as she stared at the creature her father had described to her so many times, a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It was almost as big as the chest at the end of Hermione's bed and looked vaguely like a Gryffin. It had the body of a lynx, but was about half the size and was striped with indigo and black. It also had a set of wings that lay on the floor on both sides as proportional to it as a Gryffin and its wings. There was also a tiny, barely noticeable nub on its forehead that betrayed its true identity as the creature she'd longed to see all these years.

Luna stared at the purring creature for a moment longer and pulled out her wand to poke it, trying to decide if her mind was playing tricks on her. As she did, the Snorkack let out a low growl that was barely audible. Luna pulled back and used her free hand to pet the creature's back from the base of its neck down to the base of its tail. This time it purred instead. She watched its face as its small mouth that was in the form of a straight line curled up into a large Cheshire cat grin covering half its face and murmured, "Mmm…Bella…" Luna let out a frightened yelp and backed up to the door, suddenly remembering that her friend Hermione was supposed to be here with her…_had she left while Luna was deep in meditation?_ The creature rolled over and its wings came with it flopping back on the ground. It groggily opened its eyes and stared at an upside down Luna said in a grumpy voice, "Luna? Did I fall asleep…I'm sorry."

"H-H-H-Hermion-n-ne?"

"What?" The Snorkack said rolling lazily back onto its stomach, "I said I was sorry; why are you so freaked out?" Hermione slowly came back to reality as the fog of sleep lifted and she felt warm and fuzzy…on the outside, which was strange as she only felt that kind of thing on the inside. She sat back and wiped her eyes with the back of her paw…_Wait? Paw? What the bloody hell?_

"Luna…why do I have a paw?...Nevermind, that's a silly question, I've obviously transformed into an animal, but why am I still talking?...Oh no! Did I mess up? Am I stuck with paws as a human for the rest of my life?" Hermione said this with wide-eyes of disbelief as her huge smile slumped into a gaping frown.

Luna, coming to terms with the situation, realized she had to calm her friend before she did something stupid, "No, you're fine Hermione…and I think you can talk because you're a magical creature."

Hermione looked down at her paws again, "Luna! What kind of magical talking creature has furry purple paws?" Hermione knew she shouldn't be yelling at her friend right now, but she was very confused and scared and Luna was being so Luna.

"A Crumple-Horned Snorcack," Luna said calmly as if Hermione should have already realized this.

"…"

"Hermione?"

"Just put a mirror in front of me, you nutter!"

Luna used a summoning spell to pull a face-sized mirror out of her bag with an undetectable extension charm on it that Hermione had given her for her birthday and held it in place close to the ground in front of her friend.

"This isn't real…I'm still dreaming...I'm still dreaming!"

"We both know if you were dreaming, I'm not the person who would be in your bedroom with you," Luna said with a smirk on her face.

Hermione's face paled-as much as a purple cat's face could-and quickly changed the subject, "This isn't a horn, it's a stub!"

Luna, not oblivious to what Hermione was trying to do, played along, "My father always told me the horns grow with age. They shoot up about a centimeter every decade, although I don't know how accurate that is as he hasn't really ever seen one himself."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Luna stayed still, while Hermione jumped back in shock. "Hermione?" came Minerva's voice from behind the door.

"Oh no!" Hermione quickly shifted back into her human form.

Minerva slowly opened the door and peeked in, "You weren't at dinner, so I came to check on you; are you both alright?"

"Quite alright, Professor. We were just finishing up out meditation, when Hermione successfully transformed without even realizing it."

Minerva turned back to her silent student and started, "Fantastic! What did you trans…" Minerva saw that the color of Hermione's eyes had turned a dark glowing cyan and as she stopped talking, her student's pupils had narrowed into vertical slits. "Oh, judging by your eyes, I'd say you're a cat then?" Minerva said with barely contained glee.

Hermione wondered what she was talking about when Luna held the mirror up to her face once again and she gasped at her reflection while at the same time her friend calmly stated, "Actually professor, she transformed into a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Minerva rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips, "Oh, of course, Luna. How could I have missed it." She focused back on Hermione and moved the mirror so she could look her student in the eyes again. "Let's see it then."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably wondering if she should actually change into her animagus for right now and was worried she might give her instructor a heart attack. Deciding to deliver the news a bit like ripping off a band-aid, she shut her eyes tight and let the transformation occur once more. She heard a gasp and a thud then opened her eyes to see her older friend now unconscious on the floor. "Minerva!" she shouted while shifting back to a human once more. Hermione called for her personal house elf, Tipsy, and asked her to take Minerva to the infirmary. Hermione told Luna to go to dinner and she quickly rushed down to the infirmary to make sure Minerva was alright.

As Hermione opened the doors to the infirmary, she saw Minerva sitting up while Poppy fussed over her and Minerva tried to shoo her away. "So that really just happened then?" Minerva asked Hermione as she saw her walk in with her new cat eyes.

"I'm afraid so."

"What are you on about now? What happened to Minerva?" Poppy Pomfrey asked inpatienty.

"She just had a little shock, that's all."

"I told you I'm quite fine, Poppy!"

Minerva proceeded to get out of bed against her friend's protests and led Hermione up to her Headmistress' office. After Hermione explained what happened and that she could talk in her animagus form, she showed her instructor once more and they decided they would go speak to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, about the animagus registry concerning Hermione personally in a few days. Minerva owled him and set up a time to meet on Tuesday evening.

Hermione had spent the rest of that weekend and the Monday following trying to work up the courage to experiment with flying. Luna had told her that her father always said Snorkacks can't fly, but she wondered why she would have these large wings if not to fly? Hermione decided to talk to Hagrid about it sometime soon and perhaps she could even have Buckbeak help her out a bit.

During the meeting with Kingsley in his office at the ministry, He decided it would be alarming to the wizarding community to discover that such a thing as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack existed. Hermione had informed him and Minerva during the meeting that she discovered she had the ability to become invisible as the Snorkack, which explains why nobody's ever seen one before. They also agreed that they didn't want Hermione to get any unneeded attention from the Daily Prophet and decided they would leave her unregistered. Kingsley said that as long as he and Minerva knew about it, she would be fine. Luckily he had been so preoccupied thinking about Snorkacks that he had forgotten to ask about a defining marking. Hermione was still reluctant to let anyone know about the scar she held on her torso under her left wing. Even Minerva didn't know about it yet. Hermione took solace in the fact that she may be able to fly, so the first part of her plan was almost done.

**A/N:** I'm hoping to have the Christmas chapter out on Christmas, but you can't hold me to that. YOU CANT! O_o …but then I probably won't have any chapters out for a long while due to SWTOR.


	7. December Part 1

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**WARNING: **There is a SMALL mention of attempted rape in this chapter, but it's not that prominent.

**A/N1: **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been busy with school and SWTOR. But it's time I gave you guys another chapter. I have no idea how regular these updates are going to be.

**2:** If you don't like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack thing, then just pretend she's an owl instead. I just needed her to be able to fly and thought it would be a fun thing to add and allow Luna to be in the story a bit more.

**December (Part 1)**

"Wakey-wakey, my little Mudblood," Hermione heard someone coo through her haziness in the middle of the night.

"I said wake up!" *Smack* She felt her right cheek sting and was suddenly fully alert. She tried to movie to sit up, but found she couldn't as both her wrists were bound together and tied to the headboard of her bed, and she couldn't see, but it felt as if her ankles were tied to the posts at the end of the bed. Hermione craned her neck to the right as far as she could and found the beautiful, pale face of Bellatrix framed by her black curls staring down at her, "There we are, dearie."

Hermione was in too much shock to say or do anything, but was wondering if she was about to get fucked or tortured as now-a-days, she had no idea which Bellatrix intended for her in her dreams. 'But what if this isn't a dream? ...Well either way I'm screwed," she thought bringing a smirk of amusement to her face.

"Happy to see me then?" Bellatrix said as she laid down on Hermione's back and began nibbling at her ear. 'Definitely getting fucked,' Hermione relaxed upon the realization. Bella reached around to Hermione's chest and as she started to massage her breasts, Hermione gasped when she realized their clothing had been silently banished and she could feel Bella's large breasts rubbing at her back.

She also felt something warm rubbing against her slit, "What-umfh!"

Bellatrix clasped Hermione's mouth shut with her hand. "Quiet, now, Muddy; we wouldn't want to take the house elves," she said as she summoned another piece of cloth to tie use as a gag for Hermione. After it was tied, Bella heard a moan and felt how wet Hermione had become from rubbing against her. "All for me?" Bella whispered into her ear as she continued to play with Hermione's nipples, but before Hermione could formulate any kind of response, Bella had moved to hands to pull Hermione's ass a bit higher and thrust into her making her scream against the gag. Bellatrix continued her unrelenting thrusts while kissing up Hermione's back. When she got to her neck, she could tell that the girl was close to coming undone. She leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Cum for me, my little Mudblood." And with that, Hermione screamed into her gag as her insides tightened around Bellatrix.

After Bellatrix collapsed on top of Hermione, Hermione opened her eyes sweating and panting shocked again that she'd had such a dream about the beautiful death eater.

*knock**knock**knock*

Hermione thought it was just her head pounding from the intensity of the dream, but when she heard it again, she wondered who could be coming to see her so early in the morning, then remembered that she had agreed to tutor Ginny in charms.

"Hermione, are you in there?"

"Have a seat; I'll be out in a minute!" Hermione tripped herself, cast a few quick charms to make herself presentable, and tossed on a new set of casual clothing prepared to help her friend. When she opened the door, Ginny stood up off the couch and while Hermione was still standing in the doorway, Ginny pulled out her wand and sent a stunner at the unsuspecting Hermione, sending her flying back to her bed, hitting her head on the headboard, and getting knocked out.

**~TIMESKIP~ O_o**

When Hermione came to, she was tied to her bed once again and hoped this was just another one of her dreams. "Bella?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry, little Mudblood, but there's nobody named Bella here…it's just you and me," came a sneer from behind her. "Ready to have some fun?" he said while she felt him press up against her. Hermione turned to the left to avoid his lecherous stare and looked out the open window at the midday sky, trying to formulate a plan to get out of this. Before she could contemplate her situation any further, however, B's black eagle showed up on her windowsill carrying another letter.

As soon as the eagle, saw the situation unfolding in the room, it jumped off the windowsill into the room and as it did so, it started to transform and take shape into a larger and larger mass of black until it became clear that the newest addition to the scene was none other than the woman she'd been dreaming of these last few months. Before the man staring at Bellatrix could mutter a single word in his bewildered state, a jet of green light shot from Bellatrix's wand at him and he collapsed on the bed and rolled off the side with a loud *thump*.

Bellatrix magically unbinds Hermione and stands there awkwardly infront of Hermione who is merely gaping at the older woman dressed in black. "You?..."

"Yes, me…and you should probably put some clothes on." Hermione feels a chill and looks down suddenly realizing for the first time that she was naked infront of this beautiful woman. Her nipples hardened at the thought, but she also panicked and ran to her dresser jumping over the dead man to quickly cover herself in whatever she could find. After she got dressed, but before she could turn around, she felt Bellatrix pressed up against her back with an arm around her waist.

Hermione gasped at the sudden contact and tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat when she felt warm breath on her neck and a whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I can't have you remembering my animagus form. I'm sure you of all people understand the need for secrecy." Hermione was frozen with fright about what was about to happen to her, but the one word she hadn't been expecting to hear was "obliviate," and as she heard it, the last thought in her mind was of her parents. For the second time that day, she was knocked unconscious.

When Hermione came to again, she noticed the dead body on the floor and remembered how Bellatrix had come to save her once her eagle saw she needed help and sent for her. Hermione called a house elf to fetch Minerva with a please and thank you as usual. Once Minerva came into her room, Hermione relayed the events, with her own twist of her using wandless magic to defend herself, instead of saying anything to her Headmistress about Bellatrix coming to save her.

She went to bed that night with a newfound appreciation, but still a growing confusion and frustration, over her dreams of the seductive raven-haired death eater.

**TBC**

**A/N: **People were getting a bit impatient of the lack of smut and Bella so there you go. Also, for those of you wondering, Bella took the newest letter back with her as it wasn't really appropriate considering what had just happened. And for those of you that didn't understand, Bella let Hermione remember who she is, but removed the knowledge of her animagus form so she wouldn't shoo the black eagle away. Next chapter is Bella's POV, but I have no idea when I'll update.


End file.
